


燃点

by HoneyGreenTeaWithoutSugar



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGreenTeaWithoutSugar/pseuds/HoneyGreenTeaWithoutSugar
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko
Kudos: 10





	燃点

天刚擦黑，位于米兰伦巴第大区北部的临湖古堡里已经灯火通明，花园中庭正举办着一场宴会，玻璃顶篷房的布幔被统一捆绑，香槟色玫瑰妆点着整个会场，铺着白色桌布的长桌布满高低交错的水晶烛台，精心烹制的菜肴陈列在其间，侍者忙着为前来的客人斟酒。穿着华美的来宾们虽然看似随意地聚在一起喝酒聊天，却显得暗流涌动，让夏日夜晚变得更闷热，他们时不时将视线略过城堡大厅前的巨大花拱门，希望可以看见宴会主人的身影。

城堡主卧的大床上，舍甫琴科全身颤栗，把头顶抵在柔软的床单上，随男人的动作发出短促的鼻音。他伸出手想要抓住什么，以减轻痛楚，马尔蒂尼握住他两只手的手腕，固定在头顶，用膝盖顶开大腿内侧，继续缓缓进入。

乌克兰人还没准备好，他刚刚才给马尔蒂尼口交完，虽然跪在柔软的手织地毯上，膝盖还是被硌疼，戳弄口腔逼出泪水，然后被迫咽下，此时宴会的主人、让他难受的罪魁祸首则信步闲庭地解衣扣：“你不是说没多少时间？”

衣物早在进门后脱下，挂进衣柜里，舍甫琴科不想这套高级西服褶皱或沾上什么液体，况且等会儿还得穿着它去见同事。他仰面躺上床，一副要做就快做的样子，但没想到是这样的情况，马尔蒂尼没做前戏直接进入了他。

“混蛋！”舍甫琴科试图挣扎，却被身上的人牢牢禁锢住，虽然痛感不是十分明显，可没被润滑、开拓就硬生生挤入的感觉也不好受，“你是买不起润滑剂吗？”

马尔蒂尼不做声，在细紧的腔道入口研磨，顶弄前列腺，俯身吻着小警察，轻咬舌头，让他把那些抱怨吞回肚子里。很快舍甫琴科不再挣扎，扭动着臀部，微微抬起方便男人进出，他们都喘着粗气，房间里充斥着肉体撞击的啪啪声。

淫靡的水声从结合部位传来，舍甫琴科羞红了脸，他想到第一次时马尔蒂尼便夸奖他天赋异禀——能分泌肠液。他只有背和肩着床，马尔蒂尼不再控制他，转而托住浑圆肉感的臀，悬空着，在臀缝间进出，一下下操到最深处，让舍甫琴科全身酥麻，忘情地呻吟。

“你还没发现吗？”不同于舍甫琴科的全裸，马尔蒂尼只褪下裤子，上衣完整的穿在身上，“适当的疼痛会让你更敏感、更享受。”

舍甫琴科小声抽噎，用双脚夹住马尔蒂尼精壮的腰，挪动着去迎合，他想去反驳，却没有立场，从他进入房间那一刻起，即使被粗鲁地拉扯头发使用口腔，还是被强硬进入，他的阴茎一直挺立着。况且他一点也不想在这个时候和马尔蒂尼打嘴仗，他只想快点结束。

可马尔蒂尼不温不火地慢慢抽插，享受着柔软火热的内壁给予的挤压，和抽出那一刻的挽留，像是在细品食物一般。“快，快一点。”舍甫琴科撑起身，在男人的颈部留下一串湿漉漉的吻，将腿分得更开，用这些行为示好。

他被压进床铺里，折叠身体，手穿过膝窝，把腿抱到胸前，马尔蒂尼揉捏着臀瓣，在上面留下咬痕，换着角度，一下比一下大力地插入。舍甫琴科轻啜着不肯示弱，扭动着胯部去加大刺激，想男人快点射出来，却因性器在对方的腹肌上不停摩擦先一步到达高潮。马尔蒂尼被内壁软肉紧绞住，他享受着，不仅仅是火热紧致的肠道，也有舍甫琴科布满泪痕的脸，又重又深的抽插几次，达到了顶峰。

他抽出性器，带出一些精液，舍甫琴科显然还处于高潮的余韵中，眼神迷离，却强撑着要下床。马尔蒂尼搂住他的腰，让两人胸口紧贴，不慌不忙地吻着：“还有一次呢。那个俄罗斯人、芯片，还有古典杯。”

“什么？”舍甫琴科十分生气，却无法反抗，这是他们之间的交易规则。身为教父的保罗·马尔蒂尼什么都不缺，金钱、名誉、地位，只要他想要，没有什么得不到，所以舍甫琴科能用于交换的只有自己的身体，一换一，若延后兑换，则要翻倍。

今天本来很顺利，舍甫琴科化名混进这场宴会，捕捉秘密潜逃的前俄联邦安全局的武器专家叶戈尔·捷列金。他携带大量机密文件逃脱当局监控，偷渡到意大利，准备在马尔蒂尼家族的夏日宴会上与来自中东的买家交易。

国际刑警技术部门黑进宴会请柬制作商的电脑，加入了“伊万·帕诺夫”的信息，一个俄乌混血，为高加索地区的车臣黑手党服务，企图向意大利黑帮贩卖军火和核制品进行洗钱。

这样的身份出现在马尔蒂尼家的夏日晚宴上毫不突兀，马尔蒂尼家族早已退出帮派争斗的舞台，公司账目清白，热爱公益和慈善，但他们拥有欧洲最发达的情报网，并牢牢掌握意大利的非法运输通道，不论是毒品、军火、走私还是人口贸易，只要进出意大利，都得获得马尔蒂尼家族许可。同时，“伊万·帕诺夫”的俄系身份更容易获得捷列金的好感，让他放松警惕。

舍甫琴科先是用俄语抱怨天气闷热，吸引捷列金的注意，一起到吧台喝伏特加，趁其不注意在酒里放入控制药物，轻松从其衬衫内里找到芯片，将他搀扶到轿车里，在途中的长廊时顺手把加了料的酒杯扔进科莫湖里。却不想在停车场中了埋伏，直接被扭送到主卧。

“一整块天然水晶雕刻的酒杯，本来不贵，但这一套酒器是叶卡捷琳娜一世的御用，我刚从拍卖行里买到的古董。”马尔蒂尼在青年锁骨处啃咬，“如果你要赔钱我也不介意。”

可恶，舍甫琴科在心里咒骂，这个混蛋明明知道自己刚贷款买了车，一点钱也拿不出来，月月要还贷，谁这么有病，用18世纪的古董招待普通客人。

“我会把账单寄到国际刑警米兰分部的，当然，如果有人无法缴付，我不介意往里昂寄一份。”

舍甫琴科推开埋在自己胸前的头，瞪着眼看他，意思是你敢。马尔蒂尼轻笑了一声，伸手揉他毛茸茸的短发。行吧，舍甫琴科心想，他还真敢。马尔蒂尼资料清白，多年来找不到他的把柄，他还是企业家、慈善家，有着很高的社会地位和声望。

马尔蒂尼家族早就不做杀人越货、绑架勒索的事，只要不触及根本利益，通常都会卖警察面子，这句话来源于他的上司。他还说：“安德烈你不要担心，马尔蒂尼家族不会为了一个俄国官员跟国际刑警和克格勃过不去。”

舍甫琴科当然不想欠这一次，这意味着下次要做两次，况且马尔蒂尼这次还算放过了他，没有慢条细理地做两次全套。但再来，他怕自己无法合拢双腿，正常行走，在同事面前出丑：“那就欠着吧。”他下床，射入后穴的精液顺着双腿留下，马尔蒂尼没有戴套，全射在里面了。

赶时间的小警察泄愤般地用马尔蒂尼脱下的礼服裤擦拭乱糟糟的下体：“干洗费要不要给你？”

“不用，”马尔蒂尼给他套上衬衣，系好领带，“皮波在地下车库等你。”他伸手轻触舍甫琴科颧骨处的淤青：“里诺太不小心了。”

“也许他是故意的？”舍甫琴科拒绝男人，自己套上裤子，马尔蒂尼却捧起他的脸给了深情的一吻。

因扎吉把玩着一把格洛克G43，走到三楼的书房。加图索推门而出，招呼不打，气冲冲地下楼去了。“保罗，”因扎吉将文件袋放到桌上，“你为了那个小警察骂里诺了？”

“他应该学会控制自己的脾气。”马尔蒂尼打开袋子，里面是一个复刻的芯片，还有捷列金打了吐真剂后的口供，“他回去了吗？”

“放心。”因扎吉把枪放回腰间的枪托里，“德米和安德雷亚做得很仔细，他没有发现异常。”


End file.
